Big Time Crush on You
by LoveLikeCrazy14
Summary: Gustavo's daughter moves into town, capturing Carlos's heart. Will Gustavo let his daughter and Carlos be together, or will he send her back too live with her aunt? Rated T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

I took a deep breath as I walked into Rocque Records. I was here to visit my father, Gustavo Rocque. After my mother died,I was forced to go live with my aunt and I could only visit my father during the summer. But now that I'm old enough to choose who I wanna live with, I wanted to live with my father.

Maybe I should introduce myself. My name is Alexis Rocque and I am proud to be Gustavo Rocque's daughter. I have long brown hair, bright green eyes, and I had a few freckles sprinkled across my nose. I'm 5'4" and weigh about 105 pounds.

I was wearing an old hockey jersey, some black skinny jeans, and some black Converses with yellow strings. I bit my lip as I looked around, confused.

"Hey! Are you okay? You look kinda lost." I whirled around to come face-to-face with a cute boy about my height. His skin was a beautiful tan, and I could see some of his black hair sticking out of his hockey helmet.

"Uhm..Yeah.I was just looking for Gustavo Rocque's office." I admitted, blushing slightly.

He gave me a wide grin. "Well it's good that you ran into me! My name is Carlos! And Gustavo's our band manager!"

I raised an eyebrow."Your in a band?" I felt my cheeks heat up even more. I've always had a soft spot for musicians. I quickly added, "My name is Alexis,but you can call me Alex!"

His grin widened. "Yep! Me and my friends, Kendall, James, and Logan! We all sing in a band called Big Time Rush!"

His smile was contagious, and I just had to smile! He continued to talk all the way there.

"So how do you know Gustavo anyway?"

I gave him a shy smile and looked up. "He's my dad." The look on Carlos's face was **priceless!** His eyes widened, and he looked at me strangely.

"Are you serious? But your not mean! And your not yelling at me!"

I looked at him for a moment before a soft smile spread across my face. "Why would I yell at you? You've done nothing except be nice to me! That doesn't deserve being yelled at. It deserves this!" I hesitated for a moment, before leaning in a giving him a peck on the cheek.

I could faintly see red creeping onto his tan cheeks and my smile grew. I opened the door to my father's office and stepped in. "Daddy? Are you here?"

He was sitting in his chair behind his desk,with four boys my age in front of him. They all whirled around to stare at me.

"Did you just call him Daddy?" One of them asked, looking appaled. I raised an eyebrow and nodded.

I walked briskly past the boys and gave my dad a big hug. He hugged me back.

"So dad..Who are these boys?" I asked. I looked at Carlos and he mouthed 'my bandmates.'

I smiled. "These **DOGS** are my newest project. This is Kendall,James. Logan and Carlos is out by the door."

I recognized Kendall as the one who asked if I called Gustavo my dad. And I already knew Carlos.

"It's great to meet you guys! We'll probably be great friends! I already am with Carlos!" I shot a wink in the direction of Carlos.

He blushed again. Dad started to glare at the boys, especially Carlos."Could you leave the room for a minute Alex? And Carlos, come sit with the rest of the dogs!"

I nodded and as soon as I shut the door I heard the yelling.

"You dogs leave my daughter alone! I don't want you to bother her! And **YOU!** Why were you alone with my daughter?" I knew he was talking to Carlos because he was the only one I was alone with. I heard Carlos stutter a couple times.

"W-well I was coming up here, and she was just standing there looking for your office! I couldn't leave her there alone!"

I heard my dad let out a huff. "Come back in here Alex. I know you're listening." My eyes widened and I took the doorknob in my hand.

I walked in with a guilty expression plastered on my face. "Sorry were yelling really loud anyway, so I didn't really have to spy," I pointed out. "But why can't I be friends with the boys?"

He sighed loudly and fell back into his chair."I just don't want you to hang around the dogs! What if they did something to hurt you?" I saw Carlos open his mouth to object and I held up a hand.

"That's just a chance I'm willing to take. Come on guys. Let's go hang out." I said coolly, before walking out the door.

I glanced back over my shoulder and saw the boys look at each other before rushing to catch up with me.

"I can't believe you just did that! I've never seen anybody stand up to Gustavo like that! Well..Except Kendall." The boy I recognized as James shouted.

I shrugged. "That's just how I am. I don't like people telling me who to be friends with. And I do wanna be friends with you guys." I shot a smile at them.

They smiled back."But I have one problem with you boys." Their smiles dropped off their faces.

"W-what did we do?" Carlos asked,wearing a frown that didn't suit his features.

I started to laugh, but made my voice sound serious. "You boys are to tall. Even Carlos is taller than me!" I stuck my lower lip out in a pout and the boys burst into laughter.

"I think this is gonna be the start of a _beautiful_ friendship!" James said, wrapping his long arm around my shoulder. I smiled._ 'I think this is gonna be the most fun I've had in a LONG time'_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Ahem."_ I heard someone clear their throat and I took my sunglasses off my face. I was currently sitting at the Palmwood's pool with my new friend Camille. I looked up to see Carlos standing there with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Yeah Carlos? What do you need?" I asked him. Ever since I came back to see my dad, I actually moved in with Kendall's family. His mother offered to let me stay in Katie's room, and after begging my father for hours, he agreed.

"We have practice and I wanted to know if you wanted to come hear our beautiful voices!" He said, scratching the back of his head.

I looked at Camille and Jo, who nodded their heads at me."Go on! Just be sure to text me!" Came her response. I grabbed my bag and towel and stood up.

"I don't feel like changing.I'll just go in my bathing suit!" I told Carlos. He looked at me for a minute before blushing and looking away. "T-that's fine, I guess."

I grinned and threw my arm around his shoulder as we starting walking. We found the boys standing by the door, waiting for us.

"Are you seriously going to go dressed like** that**?" James asked me. Other than Carlos, out of all the boys I was closest to James. I know he seems self-absorbed, but he's really sweet, and I love him like a big brother.

I gave a big smile."Yeppers! I was to lazy to change!" He sighed and shrugged out of his blue hoodie. He handed it to me and gave me a look.I threw it on and looked down at myself. The hoodie was so long on me that it was really close to my knees!

"Thanks James. My dad probably would say something about me just being in my bathing suit." I sighed, imagining my dad's reaction. Carlos gave James a look that I didn't quite understand.

When we finally got to Rocque Records, I immediatly looked for Kelly. "Kelly! Kelly!" I squealed when I found her, and tackled her in a hug. "I take it you missed me?" She asked, letting out a laugh.

"Yess! I haven't seen you for...TWO whole days! That's a long time!" She laughed again. Logan put his hand on my shoulder. "Come on! We have to go see your dad."

I knew that Logan used to have a crush on me, but when I informed all the boys about my crush on Carlos, he totally understood. Then he told me about his developing crush on Camille. Whenever we needed help on crushes we **always** went to each other.

Then there was Kendall. Kendall was like another big brother to me. He was always there to comfort me and support me when I needed it. He overheard me singing one day, and said that I needed to sing for my dad and become a singer. And honestly, I actually thought about it. 

"Hey Kendall? Do you think my dad would let me sing for him today? Or should I just wait?" I asked, shuffling my feet nervously. I put a hand on my shoulder. "I think you should sing for him today. And we'll be here for support!" He said shooting me a smile that would make any girl weak in the knees. Even me.

I gulped and walked into my dad's office. I inhaled sharply. " Dad..I wanna be a singer. I want to sing for you and if you like it, I want you to be my producer. Please?" I bit my lip and looked at Carlos. He reached out a took my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

He looked at me for a minute. " Are you sure this is what you want?" I nodded without hesitation. "Then let's go to the recording studio."

On the way to the recording studio, I started to feel the pressure. "Carlos..I don't think I can do this!" I moaned, grabbing onto his arm. He shot me a reassuring look. "You'll do just fine! I'm sure of it. I have faith in you!" That made me blush insanely.

I took a seat in the booth by myself, while Dad,Kendall,James,Carlos,Logan and Kelly were watching. "Whenever your ready." My Dad said, breaking the silence. I took a deep breath and started to sing.

"I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs  
And..

I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you...

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him  
I'd lie.."

I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. "Uhm..How was that?"

_Silence..._

"Was I that bad?" I asked getting worried. Logan was the one that broke the silence. " .AMAZING!" That seemed to snap everyone out of their trances. My dad shushed everyone before speaking.

"That WAS amazing! And I'd be proud to be your producer!" I let out a squeal and started jumping up and down. Carlos ran into the booth with me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He picked me up and spun me around a few times before lowering me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into the crook of his neck.

The rest of the boys piled into the booth with me and hugged me as well. My eyes started to well over as I hugged James and Kendall. I let go of the boys and went to hug my Dad and Kelly.

"I have to text Camille! She's gonna be SO excited!" I squealed, running out of the room.

~Carlos's POV~

I watched as Alex left the room. I heard her squeal a few more times before I turned my attention to the guys. "So when are you gonna tell her dude?" Kendall asked.

"I'm just..waiting for the right time. And besides! I don't think she'll like me anyway. I mean, I've never even had a girlfriend!" I reminded the boys.

"So? And you should still tell her. She deserves to know!" Logan encouraged me. For some reason, James was silent.

"Are..are you okay James?" I asked him. He flinched. "Y-yeah..I'm fine. Just thinking.."

For some reason I didn't understand,I just couldn't believe him. And from the looks on the other guy's faces, they didn't either. We were all silent for a moment before Alex came bursting back in.

"She was so excited! She wants me to stay with her tonight!" She said, her face alight with excitement.

I took her into my arms again and she took my helmet off my head. She put it on her head, "I can't believe it!" James gave her a smile, "So what do you wanna do know?"

She thought for a minute. " I wanna..Go swimming!" She then ran out of the booth.

~Alex's POV~

When we got to the pool, I texted Camille. (Alex's text messages are underlined and Camille's are in _italics._)

'Camille! I'm back! Come to the pool! We're all down here,including Logan(; '

I got a message back almost immediatly.

_'Haha. Very funny. And I'm on my way! :D '_

I ripped off James' hoodie and set it on a chair. I was bouncing up and down on the balls of my feet, anxiously waiting for Camille. The guys started laughing at me until Camille came out to the pool area.

"CAMILLE!" I tackled her in a hug. "Alex,I'm so proud of you!" She squealed,hugging me we pulled away she raised an eyebrow.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked. She reached her hand out and tapped Carlos's helmet twice."Have you told him?"

I sighed. "No I'm going to! Soon!" I announced,sending her a wink.

I noticed she was wearing her bathing suit, so I pulled her to the pool before dragging her in with both screamed when we realized how cold the water was.

"Carlos,how do you swim with this helmet on? It's so..heavy!" He laughed. " I'm just good like that!"

We laughed and joked around until the pool was closed. When the pool was closed I gave Carlos his helmet back and tried giving James his hoodie back.

"No, I want you to keep it. It could be your good luck charm!" He smiled and laughed. I wrapped my arms around him. "James, that's so sweet!" When I pulled away I saw his cheeks were a light pink. I thought it was from all the laughing we did,so I didn't think much of it.

"Piggy-back ride to Camille's apartment?" James offered. I nodded and he bent down so I could on his back.I jumped on his back and his arms wrapped around my legs so I wouldn't laughed all the way to Camille's apartment and I knocked on the door.

"Camille! Your bestest friend is here!" I called out. "Yeah! And Alex is here too!" James called out.

I scoffed before sliding down his back.I stuck my toungue out at him. "Just go back to your apartment!" He laughed and left.I smiled again and then Camille opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

After my night at Camille's, I left about noon to go back to apartment 2-J.

"Don't forget to text me soon!" Camille yelled after me. "I won't! Good luck with your audition!" I replied.

I heard her yell something back, but I couldn't hear her because I was already at the elevators. I tapped my foot while I waited for the doors to open. When they did open, someone rushed out and knocked me down.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I yelled. I hit my head pretty hard against the ground, so I had to wait until I could see straight. When I finally could, I saw it was Carlos!

"Woah! I'm reaaaally sorry I knocked you down! But we missed you,so I had to come get you!" He said,blushing at the last part.

I laughed and stood up, stumbling a bit. "So you boys really missed me that much? I feel so loved!" We both laughed at that comment and we both got in the elevator.I pulled my phone out and decided to text Logan.

'Loooogan! :D I miss you!'  I smiled as I sent the message.

_'Alexxxx! :D I miss you more!' _

'I don't think that's possible, Logan! :P'

_Lol. Just come back soon though. We're gonna die without you! :\_ ' I laughed at that message.

I'm in the elevator with Carlitos now! And don't die, you bunch of drama queens!'

_'...Mean!'_

I didn't text back after that because we were already at the we opened the door I was tackled into hugs.

"We missed you!

"We were so bored!"

"And we are NOT drama queens! Well..Maybe James!"

I laughed and tried to get out of their grasps. "You guys are so mean to James!" James looked at me and nodded, sticking his lower lip out in a pout. I flicked his lip and plopped down on the bright orange couch.

"Okaaay. Since I'm back, what are we gonna do?" Carlos opened his mouth to suggest something, but I cut him off. "Something that's not _illegal _Carlos!" He pretended to pout for a minute before thinking. I could tell he was thinking hard, because his eyebrows were furrowed and his toungue was sticking out of his mouth slightly.

"You know what? I remember you guys saying something about playing hockey back in Minnesota. I know how to play, so let's go hit the rink!" They just stared at me before jumping up and cheering. Carlos picked me up by my waist and hugged me tightly. "You're like.. The perfect girl! You're amazing!" I blushed majorly and looked at the guys.

Logan and Kendall sent me a wink and I turned my attention to James. He was looking down at his foot that was currently kicking the couch lightly. He was biting his lip and frowning. I knew it would ruin the moment but I just had to ask Carlos what was wrong with him. "Carlos.. I think something's wrong with James. He doesn't look too good."

He put me down and looked at James. All the other guys noticed him looking at James oddly and they all turned their attention to him. Carlos grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. He let go and nudged James. "Let's go talk." James sighed and shuffled to the door.

~~Carlos' POV~~

"James, dude. What's wrong? I think there's something you're not telling me." I heard him gulp and his cheeks burned red. "Listen Carlos.. I know that you love Alex, but I do too. I've been in love with her ever since she moved here. But I'm not gonna come inbetween you too because..I know that you love her and I know that she loves you."

My mouth dropped, but I quickly regained composure. "James, man.. I appreciate that. Alot. And I think I'm gonna tell her how I feel tomorrow. And you say that she loves me too? Did she tell you that?" He nodded his head and I felt my heart swell. I gave James a hug, because he was being the best friend that anybody could ever want.

He gave me a pat on the back and we let go. We entered the room and Alex was looking at us expectantly. "Did you guys get everything straightened up? Are you okay James?" He gave her a smile that probably would've took any girls breath away. But her face didn't turn red and she didn't start to stutter. That's when I realized.

Alex wasn't in love with James. Maybe I actually have a chance with her!


	4. Chapter 4

"Carlos? Has anyone ever told you that your skin is a really pretty color?" I was sitting beside him on the couch, pinching his arm lightly. He gave me an amused look. "I've never been told that before. You really think my skin's pretty?" My jaw dropped, and I was appalled. Why had nobody told him that his skin was pretty?

"Actually Carlos, I think your skin is beautiful. And I'm jealous. I'm waaay to pale." I had up my arm to compare it to his and I shuddered at the difference in color. He just smiled and took his arm out of my grip  
and wrapped it around my shoulder. I curled up into his warm side and smiled. We were watching Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire.

"The Weasley twins are pretty freakin' fine!" I cheered as the Weasley twins appeared on the screen. "I'm soo much better looking then them. I mean, weren't you just commenting on how _beautiful _my skin was?" He was obviously jealous and it made me giggle. "You're not to bad yourself Carlos!" I shot him a wink.

His cheeks got all red and turned his attention back to the movie. About an hour later, Carlos was dozing off, but I was so absorbed in the movie I didn't even notice.

"Poor Cedric.." I whimpered. My eyes welled up with tears and I let out a whimper when Voldemort killed him. "Hey, what are you crying about?" I jumped when Carlos broke the silence. "Cedric just died and I think it's sad.." He chuckled and wiped my eyes. "You weren't kidding when you said you were sensitive!"

I scowled and poked his nose. "Hey now. Don't make fun." He grabbed my finger. "I wasn't making fun of you. I would never do that." He kissed my fingertip and wrapped his index finger around my index finger. We sat like that for the rest of the movie.

"Hey! We're home!" Kendall called as he opened the door to apartment 2J. He looked around for a minute, then slung his arm out in front of Katie, Logan, Mrs. Knight, and James. "Shhh.. Look." He pointed at us. We were sleeping peacefully on the couch.

Our index fingers were still intwined, and my head was on his chest with his chin on top of my hair. "Awhhh~!" Mrs. Knight cooed. Carlos's eyes fluttered open and he yawned. When he stretched, it woke me up. "Carlos? Is the movie over?..." I stiffled a yawn and blinked a few times.

"Yeah... Everybody should be getting back by now." He told me. Someone coughed loudly and I jumped off the couch. James, Kendall and Logan were standing by the door with Mrs. Knight and Katie. "Did we interrupt something?" Kendall asked with a sly smirk. "Yeah, we can leave you guys alone." Logan winked.

Me and Carlos chuckled nervously and I couldn't look at him. "I have to.. go help Camille learn her roles. Bye!" I shot out of the room as fast as I could. I went to Camille's and pounded on the door. She pulled open the door and I almost hit her in the face. "Woah! What's wrong?" She asked.

I told her everything. She was a good audience too, she 'oooh'ed and 'awhhh'ed at all the right times. "And then I got embarrased, ran out, and here I am now!" I finished dramatically. She hugged me tightly, "It'll be okay. It just proves that Carlos likes you too!" She cheered.

"I hope he does! I really like Carlos.. I'm just scared to tell him. What if he doesn't like me the same way? I would be so embarrased." I told her. "Okay hun. I get what you mean, but why wouldn't he like you? You're an amazing person, you're beautiful. Any guy would be lucky to have you Alex. Never forget that."

I felt like I was gonna cry. That was the sweetest thing anybody's ever told me! "Camille, thank you. I don't know what I would do without you." I sniffed. "Don't you DARE start crying! You have no reason to cry." She told me, smiling widely. I hugged her tightly. "Now, I want you to go back to apartment 2J with your head held high. Don't let those stupid guys get in the way of how you feel about Carlos!"

She pushed me off the couch and I grinned. "That's exactly what I'm gonna do!" I told Camille cheerfully. I marched out of the room and to apartment 2J. The guys were all sitting on the couch. Well, almost all of them. Carlos was sitting at the bottom of the swirly slide. I slammed the door so they would know I was there and made my way over to Carlos.

I plopped myself on the floor beside him and layed my head on his shoulder. "Carlos? Why are you over here by yourself?" I asked him. He layed his head on top of mine and sighed. "I thought you were mad at me. Or embarresed to be seen like that with me." I moved so I was sitting on his lap so I could look in his eyes.

"Carlos, I was just being.. shy. And I could never be mad at you Carlos. You should know that by now!" I told him softly. He smiled and cupped my cheeks in his hands and leaned forward. The gap inbetween us got smaller and smaller. I could see the sparkle in his eyes get closer and closer..


End file.
